Pleasant Morning
by AOI Kurogane
Summary: (based on one of Zelda-FF drabbles) Arthur refused to release her from his grasp, kissing her face and holding her captive under the sheets even when she whined that it was morning and that they both had work to do. Rated T for... Well, you'll see.


**Sorry about any awkward grammar or mistakes. I doing my best writing this story in English so please don't bash me too much about it =3="**

* * *

Lili could feel the warm sun coming through the window illuminates her face. Slightly pulling her from the haze of sleep, she rousted just long enough for her to roll over and block the sunlight with her back. As the birds start chirping, she was slowly starting to wake much to her displeasure. Then it floated into her brain that they have a meeting at two today.

She rolled to her side to see Arthur still deep in his sleep, breathing steadily with a quiet snore. He's usually an early bird, but last night he's been doing all his nation paperwork and went to bed ungodly late. Unlike her, he's the famous United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; one of the most powerful nation among the world. The amount of her paperwork can't even compare with mountains for him.

But it didn't matter. He's still a man that can also succumb to fatigue.

For her, he's only Arthur.

The birds chirped louder, as if reminding them again that it's time to start the day. Refusing to open his eyes, with a groan, Arthur reached over and pulled the warm body closer (along with the blanket) to him.

She nuzzled into his chest, listening to his calm and steady heartbeat. His green silk pyjama feels really soft to her cheeks. She loved the feel of his hand and fingers stroking her back gently; it was soothing and electrifying at the same time. Eventually her muffled voice came from his chest. "Are you awake?"

"…No." he muttered tiredly to her hair, tightening his embrace. He could feel her muffled giggle shaking her body.

"Then why are you replying?"

"…I'm sleep talking…" another tired, playful reply. "…Can I just wake up naturally at least for today?" he offered with a sigh.

"Oh liebe, I know how tired you are, but we both know we have an important meeting today."

"…Surely those bullocks can manage without us…" he managed to say through a long yawn.

"Don't say that… Unlike me who doesn't important, you're most definitely needed there." she began to plead.

Upon her words, he pulls her into tighter embrace. He shifted her higher that her face is settled between the crook of his neck and shoulder so he wouldn't suffocate her further. While on their lower bodies, he clasped her legs together with his into a tight lock. Holding her captive.

"A-Arthur…" she whines, squirming helplessly in his strong grasp. "Please don't do this…"

"…Then I don't need to bother with people that didn't value your presence." he mumbled darkly in his half-asleep state.

Lili blushed furiously from his statement; his voice was slightly husky and breathless from his sleep, it sends shivers to her body. Her hands that were pressed against his chest reach up to entwine her fingers against his nape; her body fits perfectly against the hollow on his chest. Although he's thinner compared to his brothers and subordinates, he's still very built for her. His broad shoulder and lean torso are completely enveloped her petite form in their every embraces. Arthur began to snore, his chest rising up and down. Lili can hear the soothing melodies of his heartbeat and steady breathing that easing her senses, slowly drifting her consciousness away.

_Oh no, I can't fall asleep! My duty is to ensure him do his job properly!_

Lili snapped her eyes open and starting to struggle in his grip again, but to no avail; his power unrelenting even in his sleep.

"Please, Arthur… for me?" her plea sounds even more pitiful this time.

It seems that it's finally gets his attention, as he loosening his embrace so her head is resting back in the pillow, but her legs are still wrapped tight by him. He looked at her with his half-lidded eyes, his expression are tired and innocent like a newborn baby. Her heart skipped a beat, she flushes slightly. He's so handsome; his emerald green irises appear darker with his eyelids shading half of his eyes. His thick eyebrows that usually frown are completely relaxed. His hair that somewhat messy are even messier now; cowlicks and bedhair in every direction. He never looked so adorable and vulnerable as of now.

"…Yes?" she asked, unsure.

He let out a small snort along with a wide smile. He leans forward to her ear and whispers directly, still with the same husky and breathless voice.

"Make me."

It earns him involuntary shivers and cute hot red face from her. Arthur usually always give in to her requests most of the time; couldn't resist her innocent charm that's totally his weakest spot as a gentleman. But there are times when he's unreasonably stubborn. It was when his rebellious side appears and he wants to tease her by a play of dominance; as in now.

"Offer me a reason why I should get up from bed, then maybe I will…" he slowly closing his eyes back as he finished his sentence.

"…Gott, you're incorrigible…" she pouted slightly, her face red still.

He chuckles.

"Well?" he kisses her forehead.

"U-Uummm…" she purses her lips, thinking. "I-I will make your favourite breakfast."

"You have to do better than that." he kisses her nose.

"U-Uuhhh…" she chewed her bottom lip. "I will give you backrub for your tired shoulder."

"…Hmmmm…" he murmured, considering the offer.

But he shook his head.

"…No. Try again." He kissed her cheek.

Lili let out a small grumble. She knows when he was like this, ordinary and modest offers won't work. He always had two sides in him; his humble and polite gentleman side, and his bold and rebellious pirate side. So if she wants to earn his favour now, she has to act like the latter.

Undoing the top buttons of his pyjama, she sets the fabric away; revealing the skin around his neck and collarbone. Then she nipped his neck, sucking and licking it gently. A groan escaped from his lips.

"I-I-Ifb byou dwon't bwake ub… I bwill bwite hardwer…" she spoke directly against his skin; her muffled voice was shaking in embarrassment. Not used to this kind of act.

He only laughed in response, although slightly hitched.

"That doesn't sounds bad at all." he sighed in delight.

"I-I'mb sherious…!"

With that, she's start scraping his skin with her teeth ruthlessly and sucking it. He groaned and tightening his embrace, bringing her closer to him.

"You know… If you leave a mark there, everybody could see it…" he chuckles, his voice was even more breathless this time. "Not that I mind, because it's from you…"

Upon that realization, she instantly stopped; flustered about the fact it would leave a hickey and began licking it to soothe the pain. He let out a quiet groan, liking whatever she was doing to him.

"Aww, stopping already?" he chuckles and stroking her hair gently.

"I-I'm not playing around!" her voice even though shaky emits seriousness. He laughed again.

She curses herself inwardly, frustrated for the fact the older man can teases her so because she's so childishly innocent.

_Well, if that's how he wanted to play it, then so be it! I'm not going to lose! _She thought to herself.

She gulped and closed her eyes, embarrassed about what she's going to say.

"I-If you wake up, I will give you a backrub,"

"That again? My dear, I'm afraid that's doesn't sounds too appealing for me now—"

"…in a hot s-shower, t-t-together…" the last part came out shyly, her face getting redder and she covered it with her hands.

It was barely audible but he heard it clearly; he snapped his eyes open and sat up in an instant. His face was lit up with pure happiness similar to that of an innocent child with his favourite new toy. Lili saw his pearly whites showing between his wide grin through the gaps of her fingers.

"…Really?" he asked.

She only nodded in reply, still refusing to show her face.

A surprised squeal escaped from her lips as she was scooped like she weighed nothing with his capable arms. Arthur showered her with small pecks on the lips, smiling the whole time.

"Alright. You win." he managed to say through the chaste kisses, carrying her away from the bed to the bathroom.

If there was a scale, her face probably reaching the boiling point now. Although they've been doing this kind of things plenty of times, she's still embarrassed about it. After 4 months they have been living together, Arthur assumed this was a part of her personality that would never go away. Not that he minded. Arthur personally found it incredibly endearing how she became so flustered with him, perhaps it's because he was so easy to fluster himself that is was nice to do it to someone else for once.

"If this what it takes for you to voluntarily do this, I think I would be unreasonably stubborn for every other morning…" he whispered to her ear, his voice husky still. He opens the bathroom door.

"D-Dooon't! I will hate you…!" she pushed his face away from her lightly, flustering from embarrassment. "Gott, you're _so_ incorrigible!"

He laughs and closed the bathroom door. It's guaranteed to be a fun shower.


End file.
